


Ghost

by babymocha



Series: Mad Max Works [1]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Sadness, Tears, lol nope, you thought this was gonna be happy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:24:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5008165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babymocha/pseuds/babymocha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit thought he found the one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> i'm back!!
> 
> guess what i decided to write in honor of my return! 
> 
> not a chapter for da mihi veniam, but for SOMEONE AMAZING AF
> 
> KUROCHROME !! <333
> 
> they are the sweetest and wrote me a gift fic that caught me off guard and i feel so special
> 
> so here's a return fic ! c: hope you like it, kuro!
> 
> read the gift fic they wrote me AND their brilliant Mad Max spy AU AND the cheedo/slit series full of all the romance and smut you could ever dream for!! ;DD 
> 
> (ps i thought "hmm should i write a happy fic? hmmmm ehhh NOPE ANGST' (: )

_He didn't know why she left._

_Why she decided that only one night was enough. She wasn't a one night stand. She was a one night memory. A moment of light. A one time peace._

_The way she moaned his name in his ear, God, it made him feel like he was the only man in the world. The only man in the world who knew what 'feeling good' truly means._

_Her hair was was chocolate, it made him crave more of her. Her skin was caramel, it satisfied his sweet tooth. Her lips were cotton candy, he couldn't get enough of them, he opened his mouth for more and more._

_"Slit..." she whispered, over and over. Like the heat was too much for her. It was, for she felt so good with him underneath and the way he would curse under his breath and the way he gripped her hips so mean. Slit felt like a Valhalla or Heaven or Nirvana or whatever the hell you ascended to when you died or whatever the hell made a thousand years of evil feel like a bad night in a hotel the second you stepped in._

_His skin was vanilla, soft, smooth, she couldn't stop roaming her hands over him. His eyes were blueberries, she couldn't stop looking at them. His lips were cherries, dangerously delicious, if you ate cherries too much you can't stop, and that's what she did._

_"Cheedo..." He didn't want to say he loved her. Not yet. It was early. He had said the exact same words to the girl who had left him, to the girl he thought was the one._

_Slit said those words to the girl a little too early._

 

\---

 

When Nux received a call from Slit the morning after, he had a hard time untangling his fingers from Capable's hair.

 

When Nux received a second call from Slit the morning after, he had a hard time moving Capable off of him without waking her up.

 

When Nux didn't receive a third call from Slit the morning after, he called back.

 

The phone rang a few times before the other line clicked on. Before Slit had a chance to speak, Nux intervened. "Hey, man! How was it? Ya'know, you and Cheedo?" He chuckled at his own cheekiness.

 

The line stayed silent for a few seconds before a downtrodden voice said, "She left."

 

"That's gre--! Wait, what?" Nux was confused. He sat up straighter, causing Capable to shift. "What do you mean 'she left?'"

 

"I mean what I mean, Nux. She left. Cheedo's gone. I dunno where she is. Woke up, felt around, and when I didn't feel her skin, I knew. She left. Just like Minerva."

 

Minerva, a traitor. A sorry excuse for a girlfriend. Not even an excuse. A disgust.

 

Nux didn't know how to respond.

 

"I mean, I didn't think she left right away. I thought she was taking a shower or making breakfast. I thought she was going to walk through my door with a meal in hand or wearing one of my shirts, but after a while, yeah, I knew."

 

Nux stayed silent. He knew that this girl broke Slit, and instantly, worry struck him.

 

"Slit, don't move. We're going to your place." Nux hung up, just as Capable opened her eyes.

 

\---

 

"Slit." Capable tried to make Slit look at her, but it wasn't working.

 

They had found him sitting on a couch in the living room, sitting upright, head back, staring at the ceiling. Obviously not well.

 

"Look at me please." Capable said, shaking Slit's fist only a little. Nux was standing, chin in hand, face in disbelief and anger (which seemed impossible, but no, it is).

 

Slit sighed and shook his head. Instead of looking at her, he turned away to look out a window, almost like he expected to see her walking from the horizon.

 

"I know it's hard, but..." Capable paused, unsure. "It's hard for her, too. She had sex with a guy she didn't know for a year. It scares her, commitment, you know? She's scared of not living up to her partner's expectations." Capable apologized to Cheedo in her head for revealing such personal information that Cheedo told her not to reveal to anyone.

 

Slit nodded, not to show he understood, but to show them that he wanted them out and to leave him alone.

 

Nux groaned. "Why the hell would she do that, Cape? Cheedo doesn't seem like she'd just up and leave after a one night stand--"

 

She wasn't a one night stand.

 

Slit, so unexpected and vicious, stood up and almost knocked Nux to his feet if Nux hadn't backed up a bit. Slit's face contorted, furious.

 

"Cheedo isn't a one night stand!" Slit yelled into Nux's face. "Don't you dare call her that!"

 

Nux reacted, yelling louder into Slit's face. "Calm the fuck down, man! I didn't call her a one night stand!"

 

Capable pushed the two away, making Slit fall back onto the couch and Nux stumble backwards. "Stop it! Stop yelling!!"

 

The tension faded, and was replaced with a heavy atmosphere that was awkward for the three of them.

 

Nux righted himself and Slit crossed his arms. "What now, then?" Slit asked irritably.

 

Capable looked at him. "I don't know. Cheedo has never done this before. However, I think I know where she is." Capable grabbed Slit's wrist, making him stand.

 

"Go get dressed, please." She softly pushed him towards his room, and Slit complied.

 

"And you." Capable pointed an intimidating finger towards Nux. "Stay calm. When we see Cheedo, I don't want you to rip her head off."

 

Nux agreed, but secretly made no promises.

 

\---

 

She cried for hours.

 

Why? Why did she leave him?

 

She knows she's scared. She knows what she doesn't want.

 

_But he was perfect..._

 

"Noo!" Cheedo shrieked loudly, shaking her head violently. "Nononononoo!" And she continued crying.

  


Her hot tears melted her caramel skin,

leaving her burning, naked, exposed and ashamed. Her hair, once a perfect chocolate figure, became a tangle of melted chocolate and a web spun by a mad black widow.

 

Her lips, oh, her cotton candy lips, were now sour with the remnants of cherry leaked onto her tongue, making her curse at the taste.

 

Cheedo cried until she was no longer able to melt herself.

 

His blueberries.

 

She could never look him in the eyes again.

 

A knock resounded through her room, catching Cheedo off guard. Her breath caught, and she knew she was in trouble.

 

\---

 

Capable knocked on Cheedo's door another time, harder, with more force.

 

Again, no reply.

 

Nux stood beside Slit, who was still silent and stoic. Nux looked at his friend to see if he had perked up at all, or showed the tiniest sign of hope or happiness.

 

Instead, Nux saw nothing.

 

Slit didn't look back.

 

He knew.

 

_My ghost_

 

Cheedo wouldn't come back.

 

_where'd you go?_

 

Capable sighed and turned around, facing Slit with pity in her eyes and compassion in her cheeks.

 

Slit shrugged.

 

"Whatever." He said, still stoic. His vanilla skin gone stone hard. "I guess I'm just destined to be by myself. Ain't that right, Nux?" He sounded like he was on the verge of crying.

 

\---

 

Cheedo, after making herself look decent, went to her door and opened it slowly.

 

"Honey? Are you okay?" A sweet voice came from the other side. "I thought I heard you scream. Is everything alright?"

 

Cheedo peeked her head out a bit and smiled. "Yes, Nana Giddy. Everything's okay. I'm just watching a scary movie by myself. I got bored and decided to put one in."

 

Nana Giddy exhaled in relief. "Okay, dear, I got scared." Cheedo giggled in response.

 

"Tell me if you need anything, Cheedo." And Nana Giddy shut the door.

 

When her footsteps were no more, Cheedo slid against her door, and landed softly on the floor.

 

"Nana, I need to tell you what the movie is about." Cheedo whispered quietly. She brought her knees to her chest, and

buried her face, the chocolate web providing warmth.

 

"It's about a girl who is scared of letting someone loving her."

 

\---

 

_My ghost_

_where'd you go?_

_What happened_

_to the soul_

_that you used_

_to be?_

  


**Author's Note:**

> HALSEY FTW
> 
> btw: 
> 
> 1\. slit's ex's name is minerva  
> 2\. i integrated a lot of halsey references in here. can u find them all? ;)


End file.
